Almost Human
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Zane wishes to be human, and Jay realizes that he's not the only one with confidence issues... TechnoShipping.


Realizing that Zane was staring blankly in front of the refrigerator, not making an attempt to open it or move on, Jay made his way to stand next to him. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder, the blue-adorned successfully got the attention away from the electronic. "You okay, Zane?" Tilting his head slightly to the side, hoping he'd get an answer from the still expressionless face.

Looking a bit confused for a moment, then blinking quickly, the blond shrugged, "I am not sure what happened…" It was truthful though, and the brunet was a bit relieved from the slight fear he had. "Perhaps I am overworking myself," the male muttered in accompaniment to the first comment eventually and they gently hugged.

"You've been really w… different lately, is something up?" But the ice ninja noticed what the other had been about to say, and looked a bit crestfallen from it.

"Oh, so I am weird?" He felt anger bubble up in his circuits suddenly, breaking the hug and looking down at the smaller brunet, "I apologize for not being human."

Blinking and taking it, the blue ninja quickly shook his head quickly, remembering when he made Zane leave after the monastery was burnt down; not yet realizing his feelings and worried sick for the older boy. "No, I didn't mean to sound-" Though the android was out of the room and into the backyard that was next to it.

There wasn't much to it; being at their actual home at the moment, but it wasn't small either. Moving over to where a small stream was installed recently, he plopped down next to it and watched the water flow easily and the small indigenous fish move back and forth in darting motions. It was strange how he was even envious of the water-bound creatures before, which knew for sure what their goal should be, whatever it was. Perhaps it seemed like no big deal to any of his friends or his boyfriend, but it was to Zane. Oh, how he wished to have never found out about being… this.

As everyone grew in awe at "how cool" it would be when the others first found out, the blond had nearly laughed at how naïve they were being at thinking that. It wasn't exactly fun or games to find out the life you actually remember living had an underlying falseness that you didn't sense. He shouldn't have stormed out, but he felt random bursts of different expressions whenever he felt threatened, it seemed. Maybe that was a flaw in his design, or he just wasn't read up enough on human behaviors…

"Hey…" starting slightly, Zane looked up to find Jay leaning forward, with a sorry expression and biting his lip slightly in nervousness. The blue-clad was a bit surprised to find the ice ninja patting the ground next to him, but didn't question it and sat down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Though I hope you aren't too mad, I'm only human after all." Joked the brunet softly.

The 'nindroid' sighed quietly, and glanced over slowly, then back at the stream before them, "Only…" He brought their hands together; the slight difference was that Zane's fingers were longer and Jay's hand was tanner, and overlooked them. As the brunet about brought up the question of what the older was up to, the taller brought their hands up to about eyelevel and moved the position they were stuck in so they could see the opposing male's hand. Bringing his face a bit closer, to see what the deal was, he noticed the slightly veins that ran through the appendage was a deeper purple, rather than blue or red. "You should be feeling lucky, we may look and somewhat seem similar, but you get the free range of living to the fullest and growing older."

Jay blinked then hugged them together best he could from hip to hip, "You know, being an android would be better if you just accepted it."

Looking the boy in the eyes, he felt the other's truth, "I do… for the most part. Though I feel now, whatever I do; it's because of what I am."

"Androids are the closest electronic to being an actual human, but they have certain things people don't…" thinking for a moment, then failing to move the opposing teenager's hand in an air version of arm wrestling, "Like more strength," then giving up and sighing at the expressionless face, he shrugged, "I don't even care that you're a 'nindroid', Zane."

The bleach blond slowly nodded and thought of some things he could do while being robotic… He gingerly pulled his boyfriend over so the brunet was in his lap, earning a surprised look. "I suppose you are right," commented Zane, leaving the other to look victorious until he was yanked backwards as the android lay on his back.

Squirming so he could be right next to Zane, Jay cuddled next to him, "You know, I'm not perfect like you, so I get a right to be jealous right back."

"Do you?" The other looked amused, "How so?"

The lightning ninja pointed at his eyebrow's scar, "It may not look like much, but it's still strange to have."

Overlooking the eyebrow slice curiously, Zane reached out to poke at it, earning a huff, "It looks like it's quite old."

"Yeah, well my dad isn't the brightest with tools sometimes," commented Jay naturally, "One day he brought me out to the junkyard, when I was, like, ten maybe? Anyways, he told me to hand him a wrench and it slipped from his grip and went right back down and the front half cut my eyebrow in half somehow." Noting the wince next to him, he continued, "I have no clue how, really, but the only bad thing was I needed a bandage and I'm never getting a full eyebrow there unless I draw it on."

It took willpower for the android to keep from snickering, but his body shook slightly and he earned "The Look." Months ago, Kai told him he got the same exact thing from Cole, but the ice ninja never truly understood until he really looked at Jay.

"So no one is perfect, but it doesn't matter… we're not supposed to be." Commented Jay whimsically, earning a glance from the again preoccupied Zane. "What now?" Feeling a bit agitated again.

"I feel glad I have you to help me through… this," unsure how to put it, the bleach blond continued, "But it may also help that you're an electronics junkie…"

Getting a playful flick from a grinning Jay, the android returned it gingerly and pecked the blue-adorned sweetly when his guard was down. Perhaps it would be better if he just let the problems of his melt away with reassurance from the younger human. "I am nearly human, yet I still feel too far…' Though as the kiss deepened while the blonde's attention was again elsewhere, even he couldn't think anymore.


End file.
